copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Product of My Environment
Product of My Environment is the debut studio album from American rapper Kash Doll, released on June 1, 2018, by ROC Nation and Universal Music Group (UMG). The album was met with generally favorable views with a meteoritic score of 77. The album debuted at #1 on the US Billboard 200 with 251,345 copies sold in the first week. It has since been certified RIAA 3x Platinum and has sold over 3.5m certified units since it's release. The album spawned the Billboard Hot 100 #1 hit "Hurtin' Me" and the top 5 hits "No Drama" and "B.A.N.". The album has also sold over 5m certified units worldwide, In the U.K. it sold 49,583 copies in the first week debuting at #1 on the official charts it has since been certified BPI Platinum. In Australia it sold 12,499 pure sales in the first week debuting at #1 on the ARIA charts. It has since been certified ARIA Platinum. In Canada it sold 26,666 pure sales in the first week debuting at #1 on the charts. It has since been certified Multi-Platinum. In France it sold 30,234 pure sales in the first week debuting at #1 on the charts. It has since been certified Platinum. In Germany it sold 35,046 pure sales in the first week debuting at #1 on the charts. It has since been certified Platinum, In Brazil it sold 31,249 pure sales in the first week debuting at #1 on the charts. It has since been certified Platinum. Background Following the release of her commercially successful debut E.P. Brat Mail, which eventually was certified Platinum by the RIAA, Kash Doll began to gear up for her studio debut album. The album was recorded between January 2018 and May 2018. Recording Recording sessions began in the winter of 2018 during the time she released a few leftover tracks on an E.P. to help her fans with the wait. Kash Doll worked with several producers on the set. She co-wrote every song and was ultimately the executive producer of the project. The album features collaborations with Tinashe and Drake. Release and Reaction Product of My Environment was released after a traditional promotional campaign and was met with favorable reviews from critics and fans. Promotion Upon the release of the album Kash Doll hit a very aggressive promotional run for the effort. She performed on SNL and several other major television shows throughout the week. She even released a music video for an album track called, "Check", which has since become a fan favorite. Singles In February 2018, Kash Doll released the lead single featuring Tinashe, "No Drama" in support of the album. The song was a commercial success reaching the top 10 in several countries and eventually being certified RIAA Diamond in September 2018 becoming the first song to reach that so far in 2018. In May 2018, Kash Doll released the second single "Hurtin' Me", which went on to be a commercial success becoming her first #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and reaching the top 5 in several countries. In August 2018, Kash Doll released the third single "B.A.N.", which went on to be another commercial success going top 5 in several countries and becoming her highest peaking hit in the UK, Australia, France, and Germany. An unofficial single "Nann" is featured on the Deluxe Version of the album, which was the Detroit rappers breakout hit reaching the top 10 and 15 in several countries and eventually going RIAA 5x Platinum. Critical Reception Product of My Environment was met with generally favorable reviews from critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream publications, the album received an average score of 77, based on 3 reviews.